Roses for Rose
by gryffindor101
Summary: In various points in their lives Scorpius gives certain colored roses to Rose. The color of the rose symbolizes his feelings for her at that point in time. Watch as with the color of roses, Scorpius and Roses' feelings towards each other change.
1. The Purple Rose

**Note: In this chapter, Rose and Scorpius are both around ten years old. They will be at a different age in each chapter. **

* * *

Rose Weasley sat atop a stool behind the counter of her uncle's joke shop. Her legs were high off the ground, swinging back and forth impatiently. She watched as her uncle rang up the customers' items. The line was _long._

Rose huffed and shifted on the stool. She looked around, trying to find something interesting to occupy her thoughts. She had been to the shop more times than she could count. She had explored up and down each alley and knew where every item was by heart. So nothing in the store really interested her…however there was something _outside _the store that caught Rose Weasley's attention.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was currently standing outside Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, his nose pressed up against the window of the shop. The young boy could not tear his eyes away from the colorful items lining the aisles inside. Canary Cremes, Punching Telescopes, Trick Wands…he continued reading the names of the items closest to the window. More than anything, Scorpius wanted to go inside the bustling shop. The same one that his parents had passed by on several occasions, refusing to listen to Scorpius's protests of wanting to take a peek inside.

But as of right now, Scorpius was alone. He was here at Diagon Alley with his Aunt Daphne, who at the moment was preoccupied with buying a bouquet of flowers at a nearby stall. No one was here to drag him away from the shop. This was his one chance. In and out, as simple as that. He only wanted a look around, that's all.

Finally plucking up enough courage to enter the forbidden shop, Scorpius took a step towards the door. However, immediately a long snaky hand wrapped around his right shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Scorpius looked up to see that his aunt was back.

"Hold these, will you Scorpius?"

His aunt pushed the freshly bought bouquet into his hands. She opened up her purse, rummaging inside for quite a while, before finally pulling out a small piece of paper.

"Right, Madam Malkin's then Gringotts," she mumbled, reading off of a list. She turned on her heel and began walking down the alley.

"Come on Scorpius, we haven't got all day!" the woman said, looking over her should at her nephew who was still standing in the same spot.

_Just ask. _Scorpius gulped, staring at his aunt's blank expression.

"C-can I just stay in this shop and wait for you?"

The words were out of his mouth before Scorpius really had time to think them over. He watched as his aunt's right eyebrow shot to the sky. She looked at the shop, really taking in the place for the first time. She gave him a quizzical look before shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh why not? I'll be back here in about an hour or so to pick you up. Don't leave the shop though. If something happens to you Scorpius, your parents will bury me alive."

And with that, his aunt flashed him an encouraging smile, turned back around, and disappeared into the alley.

Scorpius stood rooted to the spot, quite unable to believe his luck. An entire hour inside this joke shop. An entire hour to explore to his heart's content. Smiling wildly, Scorpius ran towards the door, pulled it open, and then stopped short as he caught sight of a headless body.

* * *

Rose Weasley had watched the entire exchange inquisitively, all the time remaining perched on top of her stool behind the counter. And now, she was staring at the boy halfway through the shop with an amused expression.

The pale boy had rushed to the door, swinging it open, and just as he had caught sight of her, his smile had vanished and his face had gotten even paler. Rose wondered why this was the case. She checked her clothes, turned to look behind her, and then checked directly to the right and left of her. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Then why was this boy looking at her like she was some sort of a headless ghost?

Oh, right.

Rose pulled off the hat that she had been wearing, letting her auburn curls fall down her shoulders. Immediately the boy regained some color, but still looked horribly confused. Rose bit her lip, realizing this was probably the first time this boy had stepped into her uncle's joke shop. Taking it upon herself to give the boy a tour, she hopped down from her stool and made her way towards him.

* * *

The girl was approaching him, her curls bouncing up and down with every step she took. Scorpius watched as she came closer and closer, finally able to make out her blue eyes and the light freckles scattered across her nose.

She stopped right in front of him and stuck out her hand.

"My name's Rose. Is this your first time here?"

Scorpius hesitated for a moment, before shaking her hand and nodding.

"Yeah, and my name's Scorpius."

"Nice to meet you Scorpius," Rose smiled.

"I think I just saw you…headless," Scorpius sputtered, still unable to shake the image out of his mind.

Rose nodded her head, and Scorpius watched her curls bounce up and down once again. She lifted the magical hat, "Headless Hat," Rose explained.

"It makes the wearer's head invisible. And as long as the hat is being worn by someone, the hat remains invisible too," after years of watching her uncle, Rose knew how to talk to potential customers. She smiled proudly as Scorpius looked at the hat in awe.

"May I?" asked Scorpius eagerly.

"Of course! But do you want me to hold onto those roses while you try it on?"

Scorpius looked down at his hand, realizing that he was still clutching onto his aunt's flowers. Turning slightly red at the thought of being a boy carrying flowers out in public, he nodded and hastily handed the bouquet to Rose.

They exchanged the items they were carrying, and as soon as Scorpius got ahold of the hat, he put it on, immediately becoming headless. Rose laughed, directing him towards a mirror. Upon seeing himself headless for the first time, Scorpius also burst out in laughter. The two stood there, laughing for a good amount of time, before Scorpius took the hat off and declared that he'd like to buy it.

"Oh" Rose's face fell for a moment, realizing her mistake too late. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had stopped selling the Headless Hats last month due to low sales. There were now none in the shop except for the one Rose had bought for herself a while back.

"Um, it's not really for sale," Rose mumbled apologetically.

The words were barely out of her mouth before Scorpius's twinkling grey eyes lost their sparkle, and his entire body drooped.

"Oh"

The two stood there in silence, with Rose feeling horribly bad. She hung her head, staring down at the floor, noticing the bouquet she was holding. And suddenly her whole face lit up as she came across an idea.

"I have an idea," she proposed to Scorpius.

Scorpius looked at her questioningly, urging her to continue.

"If you give me one of the roses from your bouquet, I'll give you the hat."

Scorpius looked at her like she had grown a third eye.

"Why would you do that?" he asked incredulously. "A single plain flower, for an amazingly magical hat?"

Rose crossed her hands over her chest, staring pointedly at Scorpius.

"_I _happen to like roses," she said, as if threatening Scorpius to challenge her.

Scorpius continued to stand and stare, first at Rose, then at the hat, and finally back at the bouquet.

"You know, that bouquet isn't mine. It's my aunt's. I don't know if I can just give away her flowers like that."

"Just _one._"

She waved the hat in front of Scorpius's face, reminding him what he would be missing if he let this offer pass.

Scorpius sighed, "Alright, but just one. And don't take a white rose, take one of the purple ones!"

"Why?" Rose asked, already plucking out a small lavender rosebud from the bouquet.

Scorpius just shrugged his shoulders, without offering up an explanation. He then took the rest of the bouquet from Rose and tucked the Headless Hat securely under his arm.

"Come on, let me show you the rest of the store!" Rose grabbed Scorpius by the hand, pulling him to one of her favorite aisles.

"_Extendable Ears,_" she whispered, exaggerating the use of the product. Scorpius's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"My dad uses those sometimes!" Scorpius exclaimed, "I didn't know he shopped here!"

Rose just stood there and laughed at the look of bafflement spreading across his face.

* * *

_purple roses: love at first sight; enchantment_

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? **

**Just an idea that's been on my mind for a while now, and I'm finally publishing it! Each chapter will consist of Scorpius giving Rose a rose of a certain color, the color symbolizing his feelings for her / what happens in the story. **

**Obviously in this one, both Scorpius and Rose are too young to really be experiencing love at first sight and are unaware of the meaning behind the color, but gradually as the story progresses, they will begin to understand. **

**So let me know what you thought! And be expecting an update within the week as I already have the second chapter written out (: xx **


	2. The Yellow Rose

**As promised, the next chapter is up within the week! Enjoy (: **

* * *

"They're all full," Rose sighed. She continued down the aisle, looking left and right for a compartment that had enough room for at least two more people. So far, she was having no luck.

Rose turned around to look at her cousin who was currently following her, pulling his trunk behind him. "You keep checking this way, Rose. I'll try the other side."

Rose nodded as he turned around and started heading in the other direction.

She kept walking, still turning her head right and left to peer through the glass of each compartment. How many people attended Hogwarts anyways? How was it that _every_ compartment was full?

"Need a place to sit?"

Rose turned around to find that the voice came from a boy who had his head sticking out from one of the compartment doors.

"There's plenty of room in here. In fact, it's just me."

Rose walked towards him, wondering how she could have missed his compartment. She peered through the door, and sure enough he was the only one inside.

Rose nodded, turning her trunk back around, and pulling it towards the compartment. She looked back at the boy, something about him striking her as oddly familiar. He had short blonde hair, and pale skin. His eyes were a shade of grey, but there was something about them that Rose decided she quite liked. She didn't know what. But there was definitely something.

She smiled at him as she entered the compartment and took a seat across from him. "I know you, don't I?"

The boy smiled, nodding his head, "I think it was last year, at the joke shop…you gave me the Headless Hat?"

"Ohhh," realization dawned on Rose's face, "Scorpius!"

Scorpius's grin grew even wider, glad that she had remembered his name.

"You remember _my_ name don't you?"

"Of course, Rose. How could I forget? I gave you a rose after all."

Rose blushed as the memory came back to her.

"Did your aunt ever find out about the missing rose?"

Scorpius shook his head no, just as the compartment door flew open, and Rose inwardly cursed herself for forgetting all about her cousin.

"Al!"

The boy walked in, giving Rose a pointed look before slouching down into the seat beside her.

"Uh, Scorpius this my cousin Albus Potter. And this Al is Scorpius…ah, sorry, but what did you say your last name was again?"

Scorpius had stiffened upon hearing Albus's last name.

"Er, Potter is it? Then you must be Weasley?"

Rose nodded her head, unsure why Scorpius looked so startled.

"Well, I'm a Malfoy"

The air in the compartment seemed to shift as all three children fell silent. They sat like that for a few minutes, looking at each and not saying or doing anything.

Finally Rose spoke up, "My dad said not to get too friendly with you."

Scorpius sighed, "Yeah mine too. I wasn't able to make out your face at the time though. I didn't know he was talking about you."

Rose nodded her head slowly in agreement.

Albus sunk lower in his seat, looking a bit exasperated, "Does this mean we have to go look for another compartment? Because I'm telling you right now Rosie, there's none left. I guess I _could _try to ask James again-"

"No," Rose said, making up her mind. "We're not going anywhere Al, we're going to stay here."

"But I thought you two just said your parents-"

"I don't know _why_ our parents don't want us to be friends," Rose mused, "They didn't offer a valid reason. Scorpius, I think we should remain friends."

Al gaped at her, but Scorpius smiled widely.

"Yes, I think we should too."

And that's how it began. Easily putting their fathers' advice behind them, Rose and Scorpius started up a conversation that consisted of something along the lines of how many chocolate frog cards they each had, which Bertie Bott's Every Flavour bean they thought had been the weirdest, which Wizarding band was their favorite, and which Quidditch team they supported.

"Holyhead Harpies definitely," Rose said, nodding her head as her red curls bounced up and down. "Did you know Al's mother used to play for them? She always got me the best tickets. I just love Quidditch! I'd think I'd like to play Chaser for my House someday."

Scorpius nodded, tearing open another chocolate frog and popping it into his mouth. "They're good, but no one beats the Fitchburg Finches!"

At this, Al sat up a bit straighter. He'd been listening to Rose and Scorpius this entire time, saying a few things here and there. However, whenever he felt like he was getting too friendly with Scorpius, he'd shut up and sink back down in his seat again. But this, even his eleven year old self couldn't resist.

"Fitchburg Finches did you say? You like them?"

"Like them? I'm their biggest fan! Who _wouldn't_ be a fan? They've won the International Quidditch Cup only about _seven_ times! Did you know that their Seeker-"

"…has set a world record for catching the Snitch in the shortest amount of time? Yeah, only twenty -"

"…seconds into the game! Brilliant!"

Rose watched with an amused expression as her favorite cousin finally broke free from his shell. Scorpius and Albus carried out their conversation for the next hour. Talking about their favorite players, the best moves they'd heard of, debating on whether or not one of the players had retired, and wondering if the team would ever play in London.

"I sure hope so," Albus sighed. "It would be a dream to watch them play."

"Mhmm," Scorpius agreed.

It wasn't long before the train ride had ended and they had arrived at Hogwarts. The first years were anxious, excited, and nervous all in one. Rose was practically bouncing on the tip of her toes, not wanting to waste another second on the train.

"Alright there, Rose? We'll get to see the castle soon enough," Scorpius laughed. He wasn't letting it show, but he too couldn't wait to get inside of Hogwarts.

Rose playfully stuck out her tongue at him before turning around to see whether or not Albus was behind her. He was, but his face had suddenly gone extremely pale, and he was fidgeting with the hem of his robes.

"Er- Al, are you alright?"

Albus looked up at her, his eyes a darker shade of green than they usually were. "Only a few minutes now until we're Sorted," he breathed.

Rose sighed, realizing what was bothering her cousin. "Come on Al, we've been through this before. It doesn't matter, remember. You can be in any House and everyone will still be proud of you."

"Easy for you to say," Albus muttered, "You've got Gryffindor written all over you. But I don't know Rose, I've just got this _feeling_ that I'll be in Slytherin. I just _know_ I will be. And I'm still not sure whether I'm okay with that."

"What wrong about being in Slytherin?" Scorpius wanted to know.

Albus looked up at him and let out a sigh.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin," Scorpius announced proudly. "And if you're in Slytherin with me, then we can best mates!"

Albus arched an eyebrow. "You're sure? You _want_ to be in Slytherin?," he'd never in his short life heard of someone actually _wanting_ to be sorted into that House.

Scorpius nodded again, "Of course, and if we're in the same House, we can probably spend _days_ talking about the Fitchburg Finches. I've even got an entire album of all their autographed photos. I'd show them to you, but they're packed away in my trunk somewhere."

"Really?" The smile of relief that broke across Albus's face seemed to light the entire compartment, "That wouldn't be too bad then I guess. Being sorted into Slytherin?"

He looked at Rose for reassurance, and from her smile and nod got what he wanted.

"Brilliant! But just so you know, I'm taking the bed closest to window. My father said it can start to smell really bad in the boys' dorm. I don't want to take any chances."

"Deal"

And with that ended Albus Severus Potter's worry about being sorted into a House he thought he didn't want to be in, and with that started a friendship that would last for a lifetime.

* * *

It wasn't until later that evening when Rose was unpacking her trunk in Gryffindor Tower that she found a delicate flower laying inside one of her cauldrons.

Curious, Rose picked up the small yellow rose, and read the note that had been attached to the stem.

In an extremely messy, slightly slanted handwriting were the words:

_Thank you for overlooking our family names and giving our friendship a chance. Because of your decision I gained not one, but two friends today._

The note wasn't signed, but it was obvious who it was from. Rose smiled as her thoughts suddenly became occupied by a certain blonde boy, currently asleep eight floors below her, in the Slytherin boys' dormitory.

* * *

_yellow roses: friendship; true friend_

* * *

**For all of you that are reviewing, favoriting, following, and reading...thank you so much! It means a lot to me and encourages me to write more. **

**Want to send me a rose? You can do so in the form of a review (; xx **


	3. The Dark Pink Rose

Being friends didn't mean Rose and Scorpius had shed their competitive streak. Both were by far the best in their year, always competing with each other on marks, on the Quidditch pitch, and in general day to day arguments. What was different about their competitiveness however was that they were always willing to help each other.

If one of Rose's potions wasn't brewing the right color, Scorpius would be there beside her, flipping through the pages of the book, trying to find the step she had skipped over or miscalculated. And if there was a certain spell Scorpius just couldn't get right, Rose would take his hand in her own, guiding his wand to move in the intricate pattern required to complete the charm.

So basically by filling in for each other's weaknesses, and being guided by their simultaneous thirst for knowledge, Scorpius and Rose had quickly become termed the Unbeatable Duo of Hogwarts.

* * *

A chilly Thursday afternoon of their second year in Hogwarts found Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter mounted on their brooms in the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. They could hear the roar and cheers from the Slytherin stands and couldn't help but smile and offer a wave. They knew however, that their biggest fan was currently not in the Slytherin stands but rather in the midst of the Gryffindor crowd.

* * *

"Woohooo! Let's go Al! Yeah Scor!" Rose clapped loudly cheering on her best friends, ignoring the looks she was receiving from her housemates. With a Slytherin scarf wrapped around her neck to show her support for the team, she watched as the Ravenclaw and Slytherin team captains shook hands. It wasn't long after, that both teams had kicked off from the ground and suddenly fourteen students were flying in the air.

"Andddd they're off! Slytherin's Zabini is currently in possession of the Quaffle. Heading towards the goal posts. She dodges Ravenclaw's Goldstein, still flying with ease, getting closer to the posts. Ravenclaw Keeper Fawcett better keep his eyes open. She's going in….

Oh! Better watch out for those nasty Bludgers, Zabini! Barely dodging the Bludger there, she passes the Quaffle to fellow Slytherin Chaser Malfoy. He's zooming towards the posts…incredible speed Malfoy's got there. He going for the throw…and _scorreee! _Slytherin leads 10-0!"

"YEAH!" Rose pumped her fist in the air, getting excited about the excellent start to the match. A glance at her cousin Albus, let her know that he was still in search for the Snitch.

"Ravenclaw's Davies now in possession of the Quaffle. Heading towards the goal posts…dodging that Bludger rather nicely. He passes to fellow Chaser Li…

But Slytherin's Malfoy steals the Quaffle before Li even gets a chance to touch it! Slytherin now in possession of the Quaffle. Malfoy's once again zooming on that amazing broom of his…Firebolt 20 isn't it? What a nice broom, it's known for it's incredible speed and balance. Really lightweight too….

Wait, has Slytherin's Potter already found the Snitch?!"

Rose's attention was drawn away from Scorpius and instead focused on Albus who, sure enough, was zooming towards the Hufflepuff stands with a determined look on his face. Ravenclaw's Seeker was right behind him, obviously having seen the Snitch just a few seconds after Albus.

_Well looks like this match is going to end quite early, _Rose thought. _Albus will catch the Snitch soon enough, and if Scorpius makes that second goal then…_

WHACK!

The sound startled everyone, and suddenly all eyes left the two Seekers and instead watched as one of the Slytherin Chasers got knocked off his broom by a rather forceful Bludger and began hurtling towards the ground.

Rose lets out a loud gasp in shock and screamed, "Scorpius!"

* * *

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that Rose Weasley had managed to fight her way out of the crowded stands, run across the fields and through the castle until reaching the doors of the Hospital Wing. Slightly out of breath, she pulled open the doors.

The first thing she saw was Madame Pomfrey heading into her office, a tray full of potions in her hands, mumbling something or another about the "school needing to put a stop to the idiotic game that is Quidditch." Right.

Her eyes wandered across the room until she spotted Scorpius on a cot near the back, and instantly hurried over.

"You're awake!" she breathed in relief.

"You seem surprised," Scorpius offered back. He had his signature smirk on his face. And something about seeing it there, complete and unbroken, made her burst into tears.

"Merlin- Rose what's wrong…_Ow!_" Rose wiped away her tears to see that Scorpius had attempted to sit up, but was clearly still too injured to do so.

"Sorry I just…lay down will you? I'm fine."

Scorpius settled back against the pillow but not before raising an eyebrow in question, knowing she wasn't telling the truth.

"You just really scared me out there Scorpius! The whole time I was running here, I thought that was it. That I would never see you again. Never go to class with you again, never study with you again. Do you have any idea what I would do if you weren't around to help me with Potions?! _I'd fail the class! _You can't just scare me like that!"

Rose knew that she was babbling, but she could really care less. She looked at Scorpius to see that he was holding back his laughter.

Prat.

"And here I thought you were actually upset because of reasons _other _than my untimely death affecting your academic performance," Scorpius grinned.

Rose smiled weakly, her eyes still filled to the brim with tears, "You know what I mean."

She punched Scorpius playfully on the arm, only to have him cry out in pain. Apparently she had hit a sore spot.

"Oh my Merlin, I'm so sorry Scorp - "

"_Miss. Weasley!_ What exactly do you think you're doing here?" Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office, upon hearing Scorpius's scream.

"I - I was just…"

"No visitors until dinner time Miss Weasley, you know the rules," Pomfrey said in a much calmer tone.

Rose nodded solemnly. She turned to look at Scorpius who offered her an apologetic shrug.

"Well, I'll be back then."

Scorpius nodded, and Rose headed towards the door.

"Rose?" Scorpius called out.

Rose turned around, "Yeah?"

"You think maybe you could sneak in some rice pudding from dinner? The food here is really quite horrible."

Rose shook her head, her red curls bouncing, and a small smile appearing on her face.

"You almost fall to your death and all you can think about is pudding?"

Scorpius just ran a hand through his blonde hair, and gave her a shameless lopsided grin in response.

"You, Malfoy, are impossible."

* * *

"Well, at least we still won the match," Scorpius stated, before putting a spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

They were currently in the Hospital Wing. Scorpius was still on his cot, advised to stay there for the next couple of days under Pomfrey's instructions. Albus was seated in a nearby chair, and Rose was perched at the foot of the cot.

The rest of the Slytherin team had already come by to check on Scorpius and given him a full account of what had happened for the remainder of the match. During Scorpius's fall, everyone had been distracted and both Albus and the Ravenclaw Seeker had lost sight of the Snitch. Zabini had been able to score a few more goals for Slytherin, and a bit of a while later, Albus had finally found the Snitch again and managed to grab it just after Ravenclaw finally got the chance to score their first goal.

Slytherin's win.

Albus yawned loudly, "I'm dead tired. Long day today. You're lucky you don't have to attend classes tomorrow Scorpius. Wish I was in your place instead…getting to sleep in, no homework..."

Scorpius put down his spoon, suddenly not hungry anymore. Rose frowned at this sudden change, but didn't say anything. She knew what was on Scorpius's mind.

"I think I'm gonna call it a day. Goodnight Scorpius," Albus said, pulling himself up off of the chair.

"Night"

"You coming Rosie?" Albus asked.

"I think I'll stay just a bit longer actually," Rose replied.

Albus nodded and headed out the door.

"What was that about?" Rose demanded as soon as the doors had closed behind Albus.

"What was what about?" Scorpius asked.

"You getting all upset when Albus mentioned that you get to skip all your classes tomorrow and sleep in."

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair, avoiding Rose's eyes, "Nothing. You must have imagined it."

"Scor, I _know _you. I know Al's statement upset you because you stopped eating the pudding. You _never _leave pudding unfinished."

Scorpius couldn't help but smile at this, marveling at how well Rose knew him.

He watched as she began rummaging in her bag, finally taking out a load of parchment and a couple of school books.

"What's this?" Scorpius asked.

"It's for you. Schoolwork, essay assignments, practice questions for the upcoming exams, even a schedule that I made to help you spread out your studying."

Scorpius gaped at her, his mouth open, completely at a loss of what to say.

"Rose, this is - "

"What you were upset about isn't it?" she searched his face, which was still in a state of surprise.

Finally he let out a short laugh, shaking his head, "Merlin Rose, how do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked, perplexed.

"Read me so well? You always know what's going on in my mind and know exactly what I need!"

Rose just smiled, "We're the Unbeatable Duo, remember? We're top of the class and we get there by helping each other during our time of weakness. I knew you would hate having to sit out from classes and that you would feel like you were falling behind. Well as the other half of the Duo, I had to make sure that you were all caught up."

She got up off the cot, and placed all the books and parchment carefully on Scorpius's night stand. As she was turning back around, Scorpius caught ahold of her wrist and grinned up at her, "You're amazing you know that?"

Rose felt herself blushing, and instantly willed it to go away. She just shrugged, but was grinning from ear to ear, "We're best friends Scorpius, I'll always be there for you no matter what."

* * *

It was three days later that Scorpius was finally out of the Hospital Wing and was able to attend classes on his own. Sitting next to her in their Transfiguration class, he handed back a few of the books that she had lent him, both sharing a small smile during the exchange.

It wasn't until later that night in the library when Rose was studying on her own, that she opened one of those books and inside found a dark pink rose pressed into the pages. Her lips formed a small smile and she brushed her fingers across the delicate petals. It was then that she noticed the two words scrawled right underneath the rose:

_thank you._

* * *

_dark pink roses: appreciation, gratitude_

* * *

**A bit unsure about this one, let me know what you thought! xx**


	4. The Other Yellow Rose

**Apologies for the extremely late update! I appreciate and thank those of you who are reviewing, favoriting, and enjoying the story. It motivates me to keep writing. **

**Now presenting third year: **

* * *

"Rose, there he is, look!"

Rose turned around to where her friend, Eveline, was pointing. There, coming out of the Charms classroom was none other than the tall, dark, and gorgeous fourth year, Marcus Wright.

Rose let out a sigh of content as she watched the dimples appear on his perfect face as he laughed at something his friends were saying. She heard Eveline giggling beside her.

"You've really got it bad for him don't you Rosie?"

"Hmmm," Rose hummed in response. Ever since Marcus Wright had helped her pick up her books after they had slipped out of her arms and fallen onto the floor outside the library, and their eyes had locked while picking up her copy of _Hogwarts A History, _she had found her heart melting into a puddle of goo just at the sight of him.

Marcus Wright, a year older than Rose, was a fourth year Hufflepuff, and in her opinion possibly the best looking boy at Hogwarts. With dark brown hair and green eyes, he quickly became all Rose could think about in the past few weeks since he had helped her. She had quickly confided her feelings to her best girl friend, and since then the two could always be found waiting outside his classes so that Rose could get another glimpse of the love of her life.

"_Rose!" _

Eveline nudged her, bringing Rose out of her daydreams of her future life as Mrs. Marcus Wright.

"What?"

"He's looking over here. He's looking at you!"

Rose was about to tell Eveline to look more closely because there was no way that Marcus Wright would be looking at her, a scrawny third year with bushy red hair. _She_ had fallen in love with _him_, _she_ was the one with Hippogriffs in her stomach every time she passed him in the corridor accidentally (oh alright, on purpose). Unfortunately however, ever since the incident in which Marcus had helped her pick up her books, he had never once looked at her again. And though it broke her heart a little, Rose had come to terms with just admiring Marcus from far away.

"Rose I'm serious _look!" _

Letting out a huff, Rose gave in to her delusional friend, and looked down the corridor. And - stop the Knight Bus would you? - because there stood Marcus with his adorable dimples, _looking at her. _Rose sucked in her breath as he waved to her cheerfully, and needed another nudge from Eveline before coming out of her state of shock and realizing she should be waving back.

Rose watched as he said something quickly to his friends and then began making his way down the corridor in a light jog.

Merlin's saggy pants he was coming towards them! Suddenly her heart was no longer a pile of goo, but rather it was beating so hard she was sure it would pop out of her chest any minute now.

"Eveline hide me!"

"What? No. Rose look, he's coming to talk to you. This is what you wanted isn't it? That he'd notice you? Well this is your chance," and with that she gave Rose a little push towards Marcus.

Rose scowled at her. Honestly! Weren't friends suppose to _save _you from humiliating yourself in front of your future husband? Unfortunately for her, she had friends who liked to see her squirm.

But now was not the time to be fretting over disloyal friends, because Marcus Wright had stopped in front of her. One look into his beautiful green eyes, and suddenly she was smiling.

"Hi"

"Hi," Rose breathed.

"Rose Weasley right?"

Rose nodded her head, tucking a fiery red curl behind her ear. He knew her name! Merlin, he knew who she _was! _

"I'm Marcus Wright. We met the other day, outside the library?"

Rose nodded again. Her voice apparently had no intention of being used any time soon.

"I hope this doesn't come off as me being too forward, but I think you're really pretty Rose. And if you didn't have any plans already, I was wondering if you would mind accompanying me to the upcoming Hogsmeade trip?"

Rose's entire body had gone slack at the moment he had called her pretty. Everything after that had just been fuzzy. She saw him staring at her expectantly, and realized he was waiting for her to respond. Right. The rest of his question caught up to her and Rose was finally able to find her voice again and responded quite enthusiastically,

"YES, of course! I mean, that sounds lovely. I'd love to accompany you to Hogsmeade Marcus," she said, composing herself and offering him a shy smile.

Marcus beamed at her, "Great! That's great. I'll see you then," he said, before smiling at her one last time and then walking back to his friends.

Rose watched him leave and then turned back around to find a smirking Eveline leaning against a classroom door.

"Still wished I had helped you hide?" she asked knowingly.

Rose shook her head, smiling widely.

"I think a thank you is in order here," Eveline laughed.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Eveline! You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for!"

Rose ran up to her and hugged her. The two girls jumped up and down squealing and giggling about Rose's first date with Marcus Wright.

* * *

Albus was filling his plate with another helping of mashed potatoes when he saw his two best friends storming into the Great Hall. Rose had her hands crossed over her chest and was pointedly ignoring Scorpius who's face was slightly red as he continued shouting something at Rose.

Albus sighed, and looked down sadly at his plate. His friends weren't going to let him finish the rest of his meal properly. That much he could already tell. Albus had just managed to stuff another piece of chicken into his mouth before Scorpius slid into the seat across from him.

"Knock some sense into your cousin will you Al?" Scorpius asked. Steam seemed to be coming out of his ears.

"Well hello to you too best mate of mine," Albus muttered.

"I'm serious Al. She - she's started fraternizing with the enemy!" Scorpius threw his arms in the air animatedly.

"The enemy?"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Scorpius I hate to break it to you, but Hufflepuff isn't the enemy. Slytherin's rival House is actually Gryffindor," Albus explained patiently.

Scorpius threw him a look of disgust, "Help me out here Al. She's gone completely bonkers. Do you know she's not even going with us to our _first _Hogsmeade trip ever?! That's something best friends do together, and she's not even coming with us!"

"Wait, who's she going with then?" Albus asked, suddenly interested.

Scorpius smirked victoriously at finally having Albus's proper attention, right as Rose marched up to their table.

"Move over Al," she muttered, before slipping into the seat beside him.

She set down her plate, which she had already filled from the Gryffindor table, and began munching on her food without so much as a second glance at Scorpius.

"Er- Rosie what are you doing here? You never eat at the Slytherin table."

"I know. I just didn't want Scorpius to be able to convince you to take his side," she said calmly, buttering her toast.

"A little too late for that Rose," Scorpius huffed, "Al's already on my side and thinks you're doing the wrong thing too."

"Woah wait a minute," Al said, shooting Scorpius a look and holding up a hand. "I never said anything about taking anyone's side. All Scorpius told me was that you weren't going to Hogsmeade with us. Why not Rose?"

Rose rolled her eyes and took a bite of her pasta, "If you must know, it's because I've got a date."

"With who?"

"Marcus Wright"

"The fourth year Hufflepuff?"

Rose nodded her head and Scorpius grunted.

"Okayyy," Albus said slowly, "I'm confused. What's the problem here again?"

"Exactly!" Rose exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air much like Scorpius had done a few minutes ago.

"I got asked to go to Hogsmeade with Marcus Wright and I said yes. I don't see what the big deal is. Of course if he hadn't asked me, I would have gone with you two, but it's fine if I don't right? It's just the first Hogsmeade trip, there'll be plenty more. I'll go with you guys then. Scorpius you seriously need to calm down."

Scorpius gritted his teeth, "It's not just _a _Hogsmeade trip Rose, it's our _first. Ever._"

"So?"

"He's a fourth year!"

"So?"

"So, for him it's not that big of a deal because he's been before. Are you sure you want to spend your first time in Hogsmeade with a freakishly tall boy who you've never talked to in your entire life? You're going to be bored out of you mind Rose, and then you're always going to complain about how your first trip to Hogsmeade was a huge disaster. I'm just trying to help you out," Scorpius finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

Rose stared at him for a full minute before crossing her arms across her chest, "Well I happen to _like _Marcus," she huffed.

Scorpius gaped at her, "You _like _him? As in _like _like him?"

"Obviously, or why would I have agreed to go on a date with him?" Rose continued, "and we _have _talked before. Twice. And I'm sure I'll have a lovely time with him at Hogsmeade. So if you don't mind, I'd rather let the matter drop as there is nothing you can do or say that will convince me to not go with him."

"Fine!" Scorpius shouted.

"Fine!" Rose shouted back.

They sat in complete silence after that. Albus continued eating what was left on his plate, keeping his mouth full so as to avoid having to talk to either of his friends. Rose used her fork to move around the peas on her plate, not really hungry anymore. Scorpius, who still hadn't eaten anything, got up from the table and left.

Rose watched him leave and let out a sigh.

* * *

A few days later, as Rose was getting ready for her date with Marcus, she noticed a dark yellow rose lying next to her hair brush. She picked it up gingerly to see if any letter was attached but there was nothing. No note, no message.

Rose had received another yellow rose two years ago, but she automatically knew that the meaning behind this rose was a lot less bright. She stared at the yellow petals, and watched as a few tears rolled off her cheeks and landed softly on them.

Ever since their fight in the Great Hall, Rose had hardly talked to Scorpius. Apart from the few greetings they had exchanged or any questions they had asked each other about schoolwork, the two hadn't said a word to each other. Rose was really starting to miss her best friend.

Initially, she had been so mad at him for not being happy for her, that she had completely overlooked the fact that Scorpius was right. First Hogsmeade trip _ever _was suppose to be something that best friends did together. Then why was she spending it with a boy that she didn't even know existed one month ago?

Making up her mind, Rose scribbled a quick note to Marcus apologizing and asking for a rain check, and dashed down the stairs and out of the common room in search for the two boys whom she knew would make her first trip to Hogsmeade unforgettable.

* * *

_yellow roses: jealousy (Victorian times)_

* * *

**I know I'm repeating a color, but I really wanted to show both meanings behind the yellow rose. If you guys have any other suggestions or ideas for the next chapter I'd love to hear them! I've still got quite a few rose colors to work with. Next chapter will be fourth year...until then! **


End file.
